Our Darkest Hour
by Elinea
Summary: Ron had left. Harry and her were lost without knowing what to do with the locket. She never thought something like that will happen but now someone else was with them. Fred/Hermione some Harry/Ginny in later chapters. DH AU
1. Prologue

Hi !

So I'm coming with a new Fred/Hermione story. It will be more longer than the last one and also much more darker and mature so you have been warned ;) Though at the beginning it would be more implied than anything but it will change while the story goes on.

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

Also, I have no beta for this story and english isn't my first language so forgive me if there is any mistakes.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

He was running as fast as he could. He didn't care for the pain he was feeling or, at least, he pretend he didn't notice which was really hard. His whole body was suffering in pain and some of his wounds had reopened. However, no matter how exhausted he was and hurting, he kept running trying to shake off the group of Snatchers who were chasing him. There was no way he was going to let them catch him. He had finally manage to escape the hell his life had become for the last three months and he would rather die than going back there. After some times, he was too exhausted to watch out where he was going so he only felt the warmth of the enchantments at the last time. Before he could wonder the reason of those enchantments, his tiredness took over and his world fell into darkness.

~o~

Hermione was coming back to the tent with a bag with some food in her left hand. Harry and she had apparated two hours ago near a muggle village. Since they don't have many opportunities to eat real food, Hermione had proposed to go there to 'borrow' some. She didn't like to steal nor did Harry but they didn't really have a choice. Harry had only nodded to her proposition and took her bag to install the tent while she was gone. As for the enchantments, Hermione had put a small mark on a tree where the limit of the protection will be. The plan was that when Hermione will come back, she will stand near that tree and Harry will let out his hand through the enchantments to take her back inside the protection.

Hermione kept walking until she arrived near the mark she had make. As expected, Harry's hand appeared and she quickly took it since she didn't want to take any risk of anyone watching. Once inside, she turned to look at her friend to give him a small smile in thanks but she noticed the grim look on his face.

"Harry ? Is something wrong ?" She asked worry evident in her voice. It was Harry who was currently wearing the locket and Ron's departure was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want something similar to happen again. Harry didn't answer. He only led her to the tent. Once inside Hermione looked at Harry expecting an explanation but he still had the same look on his face then she realized he wasn't her he was looking at. She followed his gaze and stopped dead in her tracks. Her small bag of food slipped from her hands but she didn't care. At the moment, she didn't care about anything except the figure lying on one of the bed. His clothes were completely torn apart and covered in blood. His once light red hair were almost black now. However, she hadn't any problems to recognize him. Hermione came closer and knelt near the edge of the bed. With her hand, she brushed some of his hair aside.

"Oh, what had happened to you Fred ?"

* * *

><p>I know the prologue is really short but I want the settings in place first, don't worry I've already finished the first chapter and I've already upload it.<p>

For those who are wondering about the Snatchers, they were like the ones Ron encoutered after leaving Harry and Hermione. There are nothing like Scabior and his group.


	2. Wake Up

So here is the the first chapter :)

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

Pairing: Fred/Hermione, Harry/Hermione sibling moments

Also, for Fred's part I was mostly inspired by this quote of Ron from _Half-Blood Prince_: **"My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"**

Also I'm sure it's not only Bellatrix who is mad.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Wake up

Turning her gaze away from the red-head, Hermione looked at Harry. She wanted to asked him how he found Fred but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Sensing her distress, Harry sat beside her and was about to answer her unspoken question when he chose to take off the locket from around his neck and put it inside the Mokeskin purse Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday. He didn't want to take any chance of another fight breaking out. When he finished, he turned back to look at Hermione. He could see how worried she was in her eyes and he was worried too but he tried to not show it and begun to speak.

"I found him unconscious near the limits of the protection. My guess is that he fall through them without realising probably when he had pass out. I had just saw him when a group of three Snatchers came into view. Don't worry !" He quickly added when he noticed fear appearing on Hermione's face. "They disappeared as soon as they appeared. The enchantments drove them away without any problems and _he _wasn't with them." Harry told her putting an emphasis on the he referring to the Snatcher who smelt Hermione's perfume some weeks ago. Hermione only nodded at her friend's explanation then she got up and went to another part of the tent and gathered some cloths and a bucket.

"What are you doing Hermione ?" Harry asked her but she didn't answer. She simply took everything and put them next to the bed Fred was lying on.

"_Aguamenti _!" She whispered and the bucket begun to fill with water. After that, she looked up at Harry. He could see anger into her eyes as well as some guilt and he wondered why.

"Harry, I know that you're not the best when it comes to magical fire but since you are a better cook than me I was wondering if you could make something because I think Fred will need it when he wake up." Her voice was calm and normal but Harry knew that it means no argument.

"Don't worry." He told her with a small smile. "I will do it." He begun to move so he could start to work when Hermione spoke up again however this time her voice had lost her calm and her fear could be easily heard.

"Harry, do you...do you think that we... we may be responsible for... I mean... since we... we..." She didn't finish her phrase because she burst into tears. Harry knew at once what she was talking about so he sat next to her and engulfed into a hug to comfort her.

"Shh. You're not responsible of anything do you hear me ?"

"But..." Hermione begun but she was cut off by Harry.

"No. You are not responsible ! And if the two are eventually link together then there is only one person responsible: me. Remember I'm the one who alert them of our presence. Now, Fred needs you and he needs you to be at your best, alright ?"

Hermione nodded and dried her tears before offering Harry a small smile. He smiled at her too before taking the bag of food Hermione had brought back from the muggle village to try to make something out of it.

Hermione, for her part, took one of the cloths she brought and put it into the water before beginning to clean up the blood on Fred's face. She knew she needs to clean all of his wounds and, for that, she will have to remove all of his clothes, or rather what was left of them, but she also knew she didn't have a choice. At least, Harry will be able to help her for that part. She continued her work, she was now trying to make his hair go back to their original shade when she realised her hands were shaking. Not because of her guilt but with anger. Now that Harry had relieved her of her guilt, though it didn't completely leave her, her anger had return and she remembered why. After her initial shock of seeing Fred was over, she had notice weird cuts around his wrists and she knew at once how he had gotten them. It was during that kind of times that she hated the fact she loved to read when she was younger. One of her favourites subjects had been Antiquity and more particularly Roman civilization. One day, she had found a book on it which was extremely detailed about everything about them even how were treat their slaves. That was the reason Hermione was shaking with anger. Because she had a very good idea of what Fred had to go through. She also knew that if she happened to meet the Death Eater who did that to him then let's just said that he would soon learn why Hermione was the best witch of her generation.

~o~

_Fred's dream_

_I was sitting on the cold floor trying to bandage my right ankle which was bleeding. I had to rip up some of my own clothes to do it since I didn't have anything else to use. Once I had finished, I went closer to the wall so my back was leaning against it and brought my legs closer to my chest so my head could rest on my knees._

_I didn't know why I was even bothering to try to bandage my ankle. What was soon going to happen to me was far worse than a simple wounded ankle and I knew it from experience. I closed my eyes not wanting to think of the punishment which was waiting for me._

_I reopened my eyes and look at the place which served as my 'room' for the last three months or so, I had lost track of time since I had been taken here. It was a small basement under the house just big enough for me to move around a bit. There was nothing on the walls or the floor except a small plate which 'my Master', as I was supposed to call him which was quite rare mind you, used to feed me or, at least, when he didn't forget which happened quite often. _

_I was brought out of my reverie by a noise from upstairs. I begun to tense up when I heard someone descending the stairs leading to the basement. I moved as far as possible from the door even if there wasn't much. I didn't look up when the door was blast open, I didn't want to see the face of the man who was keeping me there but I knew it was futile. I heard him coming closer to me and without warning a rough hand grabbed my head and forced me to raise it. My frightened eyes met cold ones. I could easily see in them what the man thought of me: a prey or a pet depending of the moments. Right now, I was a prey, a prey he finally hoped he would break and become his little good and mindless pet. Like that we will ever happen ! I didn't know how he realised what I was thinking because he let out a small cruel laugh before speaking in a tone which made me shiver._

_"If you are still thinking of rebelling against me, think again because, after this night, you are going to be a very good boy I can assure you. Want to know why ?"_

_He went even more closer to me so he was able to whisper in my ear. I didn't like but really didn't like this one bit._

_"Well, since last time didn't seem to affect you that much I decide to make it even worse. For you that is." He added the last part with a sinister smile that really threatened me. He raised up and I tried to move away from him but he only look at me with his frightening smile. With a small flick of his wand, ropes appeared and bound my wrists together. I begun to panic. Not now. Not so soon after last time. I was really, really scared even more when he came closer to me even if it was only just to blindfold me. It had always been part of my worst punishments and I kinda became used to it but now it only increased my fear. I sensed him forcing me to got up and walked. Inside, I didn't want to but I still obeyed because I knew that resisting would only worsen my punishment and I didn't want that at all. Once upstairs, he made me move forward a room I was forbidden to enter at normal times because it was where he usually punish me. He roughly pushed me inside and I fell hard on the floor then I heard him shutting the door and locked it. I didn't move from my position on the floor wishing everything would just stop already even if it was a lost hope._

"Wake up."

_He grabbed my hands who were still bound together and tied them to something into the room. I didn't know what it was. The only thing I could feel was the cold metal._

"Please Fred. Wake up."

_I heard him move behind me and, even if I was blindfolded, I closed my eyes like I could escape reality. I still remembered the words he said to me the first time he punished me: "I may despised those filthy Muggles but I had to admit that they are very creative when it comes to torture."_

_I tried to get ready for the first blow so I wouldn't show much pain but it was in vain. It was so much worse than last time. I tried to not yell in pain but it was nearly impossible._

"Please Fred."

_The second was even worst as was the one after and it was just the beginning. I didn't have much energy left and soon my world turned into darkness._

"Wake up."

* * *

><p>Alright, don't try to kill for Fred but I like to torture my favourites characters a bit. I know I'm crazy :)<p>

Well that's all for this chapter.

Until next time. Elinea


	3. You're safe now

Hi everyone !

I apologise for the delay but this chapter was longer that I first anticipated.

Neverless, thanks for **Lioness2012, fantasia-49, queenevil666 and 93 Diagon Alley **for the reviews. Also, thanks for all those who have put this story on their favourites list and/or alerts list.

Now, on with chapter 2 :)

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> "You're safe now"

Two hours had passed and Hermione was still sitting next to to Fred watching over him. She was alone inside the tent since Harry had went back outside after making some soup for the three of them and helping her cleaning some of Fred's wounds. He had also taken the locket with him.

It had been an hour since Harry had left her when she sensed Fred moving beside her. She had, at first, thought that he was waking up until she saw the look on his face. It was one of pure fear. She realized that he was probably having a nightmare or worse, reliving something that happened to him. So, she stroke his hair and whispered gentle words to him just like her mother did when she she was little and couldn't sleep at night. After a moment, she begun to sense Fred relaxing next to her then she saw him move slightly his lips.

"Mum ?"

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"No, not really." She whispered to him before she noticed his eyes opening. Hermione took a deep breath. She was glad that Fred was finally waking up but she was also a bit nervous. She was anxious about the way Fred was going to react. The last time he was conscious, he had been running away to save his life. His first reaction wouldn't probably be a good one. However, she didn't have more to time to dwell on that since Fred was awake now. As she had predicted, he was afraid when he woke up and realised he was in an unknown place so Hermione wasted no time in reassuring him.

"Shh, you're safe now. It's me, Hermione."

She watched him relax at little before looking at her. She could easily see a small faint trace of hope in his eyes and she almost cried. She knew he had been heavily torture but it seemed to be far worse that she imagined. Otherwise, how someone as full of life as Fred could be so terrified and hopeless.

"Hermione ?" It was nothing more than a whisper but it was enough for her to break down.

"Yes." She replied trying to sound confident.

"Is this real ?" Hermione only nodded at his question before drying her tears and giving him a small smile. She felt the tension in the air melt away when he answered her smile even if it was for a very brief moment.

"Where I am ?" She could heard in his tone his hesitation and she guessed that he still had a hard time to realise he was now in a safe place with friends not that she couldn't blame him. She would have reacted the same way too. She decided to ask him first about the last thing he remembered so he could understand what had happened.

"What's the last thing you remembered ?" She asked him gently not wanting him to react in a bad way.

When he heard her question, Fred's eyes begun to drift away because Hermione's question was a good one. What was exactly the last thing he remembered ? All his memories were mix together, and with his nightmares too ! He couldn't even distinguish what was real from what wasn't. The only thing that was different from the rest was the sensation of going through something warm however he didn't knew from where it was coming from.

"There was this... I don't really know how to describe it but... it was something warm. It's the only thing that I can't link back to..." He didn't finish his sentence but Hermione knew what he meant. It would be a long time before he would be able talk about it even if it was only by small parts. She sensed him tensing next to her and she guessed it was because of the growing silence between so she decided to break it.

"I know what it was." She said. Fred looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. If Hermione knew what it was then it was surely a good thing isn't it ?

"Since we have been on the run, we use enchantments to hide the tent and us. Harry's theory was that you fell through them when you fell unconscious." She saw his eyes light up in recognition at Harry's name so she quickly added. "He was the one who found you. He is currently outside to make sure no one is coming and, also, to give you some space." She told him with a slight blush. She couldn't help it. She hadn't been that close to a boy since Ron had left (Harry didn't count since she loved him like a brother) and it kinda feels strange. Strange but nice at the same time and she wondered why. She was brought out of her thoughts by Fred's voice and his question wasn't something she had expect.

"Where's Ron ?"

She felt a pang in her heart when she heard this name. The argument between the three friends was still in her mind. What she remembered the most was Ron's accusations towards her. She knew he was affected by the locket which he had a wore the whole day but how could he say that Harry and her loved each other when their friend was deeply in love with Ginny, Ron's little sister. The worst had been when Ron forced to choose between Harry and him. How could he had expect to be able to choose or even choose between then. Sure she loved Ron more than anything since the end of their second year but Harry's mission was simply more important. The fate of the whole wizarding world depends on it. She turned away to prevent Fred from seeing her crying but she knew it wouldn't be fool him and he would realise something was wrong. After all, Ron was his brother and, even if he was the one the twins teased the most after Percy, she knew they loved each others and, if Ron had been there, he would stay at his brother's side. She masked her feelings before answering. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"I don't want to talk about him not now but nothing happened to him." _'Or he was at least unharmed when he left us.' _She added to herself though she knew Fred would learn about their fight soon enough.

Fred noticed her discomfort so he didn't say anything else. He didn't want to go in what seemed to be a sensitive subject. Silence followed and Hermione got up to take one of three bowls which were left on the table. She sat again next to Fred's bed before giving him the bowl in which there was some hot soup.

"It's for you. Harry made it. It would have been better if we had more food to use but..."

"Don't worry. It's enough for me." Fred told her with a small smile. She gave him one in return though it was forced because of what was implied yet she didn't say anything and simply watched him eat. However, after a moment, she had to bit her lips to stop the question she was burning to ask. While she had decided to not talk about what had happened to him unless he mentioned it himself, there was an another thing she wanted to know and it was how Fred had been captured by the  
>Death Eaters. Harry may have reassured her about this but a part of her was still feeling like their break-out in the Ministry of Magic was involved somehow. Fred seemed to have notice her dilemma because he looked at her with concern.<p>

"Is there something on your mind ?"

Hermione turned red with embarrassment. She had hoped that he wouldn't notice but it looked like it had been in vain. She swallowed before speaking praying she would found the right words.

"Yes but I... don't want to bother you with it especially since... it's a... well, sensitive subject."

"Which is ?" He asked waiting for her answer.

"How... how do you get into..."

"...this mess ?" He finished for her with a sombre look.

"You don't have to answer if don't want to." Hermione quickly added. She didn't want it to talk about it if it was too painful for him.

"Why ? Why do you want to know ?" He asked looking at her. He was surprised when she look away from him.

"Is it because of what had happened at the Ministry in September ?" He added with concern. She only nodded. Guessing what she was probably feeling, Fred took her left hand in his own and tried to make her look at him which she did but with some reluctance. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I'm not going to lie. It is true that it is your, well, little trip inside the Ministry which led to this. But you have to know that they came with the idea of taking members of families who had always opposed them to make sure that now they will obey without any resistance. It was just the perfect excuse for them."

Hermione didn't say anything though Fred's words comfort her more than Harry's. Maybe because it's cheered her up a little to know that Fred didn't resent her or blame her. She felt better to heard it from him.

"Hermione ?" She was startled when she heard his voice. It was like he was going to break down. He seemed so different from a moment ago.

"Yes ?"

"I.. I want to tell you." It took Hermione a moment before she realised what Fred was talking about.

"Are you sure ?" She asked him. She didn't want him to feel force to talk about it because she had brought up the subject.

"Yes." He replied with more assurance. "The memories of that day had haunted me ever since. I don't think I will be able to keep it to me any longer. I need to talk about it with someone, someone I can completely trust, someone like you."

Hermione blushed a little. She didn't expect hearing something like this from Fred. The latter saw her blush and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Fred."

"You don't have to. All of us, even Mum and Dad, considered you like a member of the family. Just like we do with Harry."

Hermione nodded overwhelm with the knowledge that the Mr and Mrs Weasley think of her like she was their own daughter. It helped to think that, even if her parents didn't remembered her existence, she knew someone was worrying and caring for her.

"Alright, I'm listening." She said before she squeezed his hand to show him she will help him go through reliving that day. Fred nodded to her then he began his story.

"It was the evening of the day following your adventure at the ministry."

_~°~ Flashback_ ~°~

_The twins were helping their mother to set the table. Since Ginny went back to Hogwarts, they made a point to come to the Burrow for every dinner so their parents didn't feel too alone since all their other children were elsewhere and couldn't come. After their honeymoon, Bill and Fleur didn't come back to England first but rather they went to Fleur' parents' home in France to see them and, also to delay their return though they couldn't blame them. Charlie went back straight to Romania after the wedding. Percy, well, was still Percy. As for Ron, he was Merlin knows where with Harry and Hermione. Thinking of the Golden Trio, as they were called by their fellow students, reminded him of yesterday's event. George and him had hundred of questions for their dad (and he was sure their mum had some too) but all the Ministry's workers were forced to stay for questioning in case one of them knew what was going to happen. His brother and him had already fallen asleep when their father came back home so they had to wait until this evening to asking. Fred hoped that his father will have new information about it especially good ones. Their mother had just finished to put the food on the table when their father arrived._

"_Just in time Arthur, as always." Their mother said before kissing her husband. The four of them took place at the the table then they began to eat in silence however it didn't last long because any of them couldn't wait anymore. They had to know if Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe._

"_Arthur ?" The latter looked up at his wife. "Do you have some news about what happened yesterday ?"_

"_No Molly." He told her with a sigh. "Everything I knew is the same that you do."_

"_So it is true that they had been sight at the Ministry and that they are responsible for the Muggle-Borns escape ?" George asked. Each of them knew who he was talking about._

"_They hadn't actually been sighted. The only reason our new Minister and his Senior Undersecretary," Arthur spat out the words 'Minister' and 'Senior Undersecretary to show his hate of the new regime. "think they are behind it is that two patronuses were seen in the atrium protecting the Muggle-Borns who were summoned for questioning. One of them was a Stag and we all know who is very likely to have cast this one." _

_They were now sure it had been the trio who break into the Ministry though they still didn't knew why but Arthur and Molly suspected it may be link to the mission Dumbledore left them. Molly was about to ask another question when someone entered or rather 'burst' inside the house. The four of them got up to go to see what was happening and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who it was. In the middle of the living room, there was Umbridge along with four 'Aurors'. When the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, some of them when appointed to the Auror Office to make sure that the other Aurors stay loyal to the new government. Arthur saw the anger which quickly flashed into his wife's eyes and chose to act quickly. Molly had never forget the other woman for what she had done or intended to do to her children (Harry and Hermione included) during her short time as DADA teacher and he didn't want her to get in trouble._

"_Madam Umbrige." He greeted her with a neutral voice. "What brings you here ?"_

"_Formal business I'm afraid." She replied in her sweet voice._

"_Really ?" He asked keeping his neutral voice though inside he was surprised and afraid. He hoped it was link to the rumours he had heard during the day._

"_Yes I'm afraid. I'm sure you know of yesterday's dreadful event ?" _

"_Of course as is everyone at the Ministry."_

"_Yes, Yes." She said her supposed-to-be smile wide. "Unfortunately, the Ministry had to take actions to prevent such of thing to happen again."_

_None of the Weasley said anything but they all feared the worst. Saying that no one was speaking, Umbridge continued._

"_It had been decided that a member of each families who are know to be hostile to the new regime will be taken and watched over by some friends of the Minister. Their 'situation' will depend of the actions of their families. If nothing happened then they will have nothing to worry about otherwise, they will be the ones punished instead. We hope it will prevent more 'problems' in the future."_

_'In other words: hostages.' Fred thought and he was sure his twin and his parents were thinking the same. Also, he didn't know why but he had suspicion that he was the one to be taken. _

"_And what it had to do with us ?" Mrs Weasley asked barely concealing her anger and her hatred for the woman in front of her._

"_Well, Mrs Weasley, since Mr Potter was very likely involved in yesterday's event, and the Mudblood Granger as well, and that we know they are both quite fond of you and your family, we thought he may give up his pointless 'rebellion' if he knew he was making someone else he care about in danger because of his actions. At first, we thought of using your daughter but, since she has still two years of education to complete, she was ruled out. The second person on your list was your youngest son who is Potter's best friend however because he is still sick we had to think of someone else." She emphasised the word 'sick' to make perfectly clear that she didn't believe that Ron was upstairs sick with spattergroit. "So it didn't left any other choice but your twins sons."_

"_Wait a minute !" Mrs Weasley shouted showing her overprotective nature. "Are you implying that you're going to take away two of my children ?"_

"_Not exactly." Umbrige said in her calm and simpering voice. "Since we only need one person, we only taking one of them, Mr Frederick to be precise." She stopped to allow them to register what they had just heard. Fred and George looked at each other. Both of them were considerably pale and for good reasons. They had only been separated once in their life and George had been seriously injured. Their mother's voice brought them back to reality._

"_And why Fred ?"_

"_Simply because is the one who is the more harsh and dangerous of all your children." Umbridge nodded at the Aurors to do what they came here for before continuing. "Also, thanks to Mr Weasley's accident we won't have any difficulty to know who is who." While she keep talking, two of the four Aurors grabbed Fred before dragging him away to the door while the other two grabbed George to stop him from helping his brother. _

"_You don't have to worry." This was directed to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "You will be get a compensation for all this trouble but you will also have a glimpse of what will happen to your son if you or the rest of your family dared to opposed the Ministry."_

_~°~ End Flashback ~°~_

"I didn't have the chance to hear more since the two Aurors had already dragged me outside." Fred said disdain evident in his voice when he said the word 'Aurors'. "The last thing I heard before they apparated me away was my brother's cries of pain."

Hermione had listen to his story without interrupting him once and she had been shocked by what she had heard. It really proved that the Death Eaters were ready to do anything to make sure they were in perfect control of everything. She didn't say anything she simply stay at his side to comfort him. They stayed like this for some time until Fred began to cough.

"You should rest some more." Hermione said taking the bowl to put it on the table. Fred nodded but she could see he was uneasy.

"Do you... do you mind staying with me ?" He asked her. She was a little surprised but she didn't show it. She just smiled and nodded. She stroked his hair while she watched him fall asleep.

* * *

><p>That all for now.<p>

Don't forget to review and see all of you next chapter.

Elinea


	4. We have something to tell you

First, I would like to apologise for the delay in updating but I recently had two whole weeks of mock exams and the real ones begins in the middle of May so I'm busy studying.

So here is the third chapter and I hope you will like it.

Thanks to **arabellagrace, 93 Diagon Alley, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja **and **UltimateLoveStorys** for the review. Also **93 Diagon Alley,** I have take note of your suggestion as you will see in the chapter ;)

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> "We have something to tell you"

Two weeks had passed since Harry and her had found Fred. The young man had been in a really bad shape but, thanks to Hermione, he was slowly recovering. Still, his current condition wasn't allowing him to travel though it won't be long before he could. Something which had surprised Hermione was that Harry hadn't actually object to them staying where they were longer than they need especially considering that he was wearing the locket longer than usually and how he had react when Ron was in a similar situation. When she asked Harry about it, he simply told her that they may were some similarities between the two situation there was one big difference: Ron had only a severe injury on his left shoulder while Fred had to endure three months of torture so Harry knew he needs more time to recover. Hermione was thinking the same though she was more worried about his mental recovery rather than his physical one.

It was currently the evening and Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table talking while Fred was sleeping. According to Hermione, Fred will be able to travel with them in two or three days and now the question was what to tell him about their mission and the Horcrux. Also, the locket had returned to the Mokeskin Purse so both of them had clear thoughts and don't get angry at each other.

"Do you think we should told him about everything ?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be best if we do." Hermione replied. "Though it would mean telling him..."

"... about Ron." Harry finished and an awkward silence fell upon them. Neither of them had mention Ron since the night he has left and Fred hadn't brought the subject about his brother since he had wake up. The problem was that they didn't know how Fred would react at learning how and why Ron has left them.

"Well..." Hermione begun. "It's not like we will be able to avoid talking about it if we told him about the Horcrux."

"I know it's just I wish it didn't happened. That the three of us were still together."

"Yeah me too but it did and we have to deal with it. Also, because I know you're thinking about it, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have mind us telling Fred about the Horcrux like he couldn't have predicted Ron leaving us. He told you himself that he couldn't know everything."

Harry sighed. Hermione was right. Even if Ron's departure was still playing heavily on his mind, he had to think about what's happening now and not deal with the past especially if he want to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"Alright. We should told him tomorrow morning and take a long rest tonight."

Hermione nodded before getting up but Harry had something else to ask her.

"Hermione ?"

"Yes ?"

"I've seen trying to do the Patronus Charm without much success though I clearly remembered that you were one of the first to master it and the only times you had problems with it were when they were Dementors. So I was wondering why you seems to have trouble now."

"I didn't realise that you have notice what I was doing." She said with an apologetic smile. "Do you remembered back when we escaped the Death Eaters at the wedding and we found ourselves in that café ?"

Harry nodded remembering that night clearly.

"Well I've said I've been practising the alternate version of the Patronus Charm, the one the Order use to communicate among themselves, and that I thought I could do it and well..."

"You were trying to send one isn't it ?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes but doing one at home and an another when you are in the run and both physically and mentally exhausted are two completely different things."

Harry couldn't help but smile. The tone Hermione had used was the same she used so many times when they were back at Hogwarts. He also knew to who Hermione want to send the message. While the Weasley, and the rest of the Order, knew that Hermione and him (and Ron too if he hadn't go back to them when he left) were, in a way, safe (otherwise, he knew that if they had been captured or been killed, it will be all over the news), he was sure they will be glad to have news of Fred and knew he was safe from the Death Eaters.

"Well then I think you should better send it soon and if you had some trouble with it maybe you should ask Fred for some tips. After all, he is a member of the Order and he probably know how to do it." Harry teased her. He had seen the effects Fred's presence had on Hermione. When she was taking care of him, she had less time to think of Ron and she was smiling a bit more. Harry was glad she was overcoming her sorrow. Harry was broke out his thoughts by a sudden sharp pain at the back of his head before he saw Hermione leaving the tent.

"She really should learn to loosen up someday."

~o~

The next morning Hermione was cooking while Harry was keeping guard outside. She was finishing when she saw Fred waking up. She put everything on the table before going to his side.

"Good morning !"

"Morning." He replied sleepily

"It's the first time you woke up this early. It's a sign you are getting better." She told him with a smile.

"Yes that and the smell." He replies with a small grin. Hermione snorted at his answer.

"You and your brothers are all the same. Sometimes I swear Ginny is the only one who is normal in your family."

Fred raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you calling normal a girl who is a very skilled Chaser, can produce a corporeal Patronus at the age of fourteen and, at the same age, is able to cast a Reducto Curse strong enough not to break objects but to disintegrate them ?"

"Right. Far from normal then." Hermione added with a smirk and Fred smiled at her.

"What you two are smiling about ?"

Fred and Hermione turned around to see Harry looking at them with a frown. The two looked at each other before looking back at each other.

"Nothing." They replied together earning a scowl from Harry before he went to the table and sat there. Hermione sighed then she got up and went to stand next to Harry from which she removed the locket. Harry had wear it most of the night and since he had woke up.

"Better ?" She asked him.

"Yeah thanks." He replied with a grateful smile. He hate wearing the locket because he felt like it didn't have much problems influencing him like it was already inside him without him knowing. After hearing his thanks, Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. It wasn't the first time something like this happened with the locket around Fred and the latter was getting suspicious hence the discussion they had yesterday and the look Hermione was currently giving Harry. The latter nodded and, along with Hermione, went to Fred's side. The latter looked at them without saying anything, he simply wait for them to speak. Harry tried to bring up the subject of the Horcrux but he didn't quite know where to begin so he looked at Hermione for help. She sighed before beginning to speak.

"I supposed you remember all the talks the Order had about the mission Dumbledore left Harry and us ?"

Fred nodded and Hermione nudged Harry so he could continue their explanation. After all, he was the one the more concerned by all of this. Harry swallowed before he begun to speak. The memories of last year were all coming back in a flash and he didn't need them right now.

"Last year, Dumbledore gave me informations about... Tom." Harry made a pause. He still had trouble at calling Voldemort by his given name having always use the name he had made for himself. _'Though it's better than always saying You-Know-Who.'_ The young man thought remembering when Fred told them about the taboo on Voldemort's name. However, Harry being annoyed at always saying You-Know-Who asked Fred if there was also a taboo on Voldemort's given name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. It turned out that Voldemort, because of his arrogance, thought that no one else apart from Dumbledore probably called him by this name or even know it. Since then, Harry had managed to convince the two others at using Voldemort's real name especially since it was more of a common name.

"All of those informations were about his background, what he did to become what he is now and how to destroy him." Harry made an another pause. Now was the moment to talk about the main subject.

"After some research, Dumbledore had discovered that Tom had created Horcrux."

"Just the name already told me it's dark magic." Fred said with a sombre look.

"And you don't know what they are." Hermione replied with disgust. When she saw his inquisitive look she elaborated. "An Horcrux is an object "

"or a living creature" Harry added.

"... in which someone hid a piece of his/her soul. The only way to do that is by murdering someone."

Fred felt nauseous just by hearing her.

"Is there any way to reverse it ?" He asked them.

"Yes by feeling remorse." Hermione replied earning a snort from Harry.

"Like that would happened." He muttered and Fred found himself agreeing with the younger boy. Voldemort feeling remorse was something that wouldn't happen in a million years. Hermione ignored Harry and continued.

"We believed that he used objects which had a special meaning for him or relics from the founders of Hogwarts."

"I take it that the locket is one of this object ?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"Also, Harry ?" He said looking at his brother's best friend. "You said something about... living creature ?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore explained to me that living creature could be used though it wasn't recommended but he thought Tom had probably do it with his pet snake."

Fred shivered at thinking of the snake who almost killed his father. It had been the second time a member of his family had been put in danger directly by Voldemort, the first time being with Ginny and the diary. It was then that he realised something.

"You talked about objects having a special meaning for him. Does that mean that the diary was..." He couldn't finish his question and he dreaded the answer.

"Yes, it was one of them." Harry told him. "Dumbledore thought Tom had made six horcruxes, two of them being already destroyed: the diary and a ring which had belong to his grandfather. The other four are the locket which we already have, his snake, Hufflepuff's cup and something of Ravenclaw."

Fred took some time to digest everything. Now, he understood why the trio haven't told the Order anything. If the Order had knew, all of them would had been looking for the Horcrux and Voldemort would realised that something was wrong very quickly and they would have no chance to find them. However, there was still something that was bothering him.

"Just a question, if you have the locket for some time why isn't it already destroyed ?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before Hermione answered his question.

"Well, since an Horcrux is a powerful Dark Magic there are little things which can destroyed them."

"But, two have already been destroyed isn't it ?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "I have destroyed the diary with a fang of the Basilisk and I think Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux inside the ring with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Because the sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom." Hermione added. "But we have no idea where the sword is."

"Well, if you're looking for the Sword of Gryffindor why don't you start with the place Godric Gryffindor was born ?" Fred asked them.

"Which is where ?" Harry asked.

Fred looked at Hermione sure that the young witch knew the answer at Harry's question which she did.

"Godric's Hollow."

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter. I will try to upload the next one as soon as I can but I can't promised you anything.<p>

Elinea.


	5. We souldn't have come here

Hi everyone and welcome to the new chapter of this story.

So, first, thanks to **iLoveRomance, 93 Diagon Alley** and **krystal214** for their reviews. Also to those who put the story on their favorites list or story alerts though don't be shy to leave a review. I'll be glad to hear your thoughts about it.

And, **93 Diagon Alley**, what you have been for happen at the end ;)

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

A/N: For those who may wondering, the story took elements from both the movies and the books.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span> "We shouldn't have come here"

It had been hard for Hermione to convince Harry to wait two or three days that Fred had enough strength to be able to apparate without danger. However she couldn't blame him for wanting to leave as soon as possible to go to Godric's Hallow. Harry had stated from the beginning that he want to make a stop there to see his parent's grave and the place he grow up for the first year of his life. Though, regardless of his impatience, Harry had gave in to Hermione's arguments and he didn't really regret it since the next two days passed like a blur and without realising they were already leaving with, of course, all the safety measures Hermione had prepared. The young witch didn't want to take any risk as always so, the last two days, Harry and he had trained to cast the Disillusionment Charm on each other though it was more of a revision than anything else but they preferred to be prepare before going. If there was any sign of danger, Harry and her will cast the charm to hide themselves especially if they got separate. It's was also for this reason that Harry had lent his Invisibility Cloak to Fred since the latter didn't have a wand with him. Fred had been surprised by his gesture but he thanked Harry and promised he will take care of it. The reason why they made great care to prepare themselves to anything that may happen after they appeared to Godric's Hallow rather than disguising themselves before going was simple. Harry didn't want to go back to he was born as a stranger or by hiding himself and the two others couldn't really blame him. They will probably feel the same way if they were in his place.

When they finally decided to leave, they packed up everything inside Hermione's bag before she grasped Harry and Fred's hands and apparated them to Godric's Hollow. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky. Up ahead, they could see golden streetlights along with glow of many coloured lights coming from the different houses. Snow was falling and gave the settings an image of postal card. However, when Hermione saw the snow, she sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Hermione ?" Fred asked her since Harry was gazing at the village lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing." She replied in a whisper. "It's just that we thought of everything except of this possibility."

"True but you have sort of lost track of time since you 'disappear' at the wedding so you can't really blame yourself." He told her with a small smile.

"I know. I will just have to get rid of them but I don't like to not think of something." She said before noticing his small smile. "What make you smile ?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just that the snow reminded me old memories."

Hermione didn't press the subject further knowing Fred didn't like to talk to much of his family and not knowing if they were alright. They followed Harry towards the centre of the town passing decorated houses, shops and a small church. When Hermione heard a carol start up inside the church, she quickly realised it was probably Christmas Eve. She was going to tell the boys when she noticed the faraway look in Fred's eyes and refrain from doing it. It was probably better to not add any more emotional pain to him for now. They found the graveyard behind the church and entered it. They looked at the gravestones before Harry went to look at them. Hermione was going to follow him but Fred hold her back and she look at him wondering why he had stop her.

"Better give him some time alone first." He simply told her and the young witch nodded in acknowledgement. The two of them went their own way though they still kept an eye on Harry. They searched for some time when Hermione knelt beside a very old tombstone.

"Hermione ?" Fred asked her but she didn't answer him. She simply opened her bag and take out a old book which seemed to be an edition in runes of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

"Hermione ?" He asked again while she was turning the page.

"Tell me. Is this symbol – she pointed to a symbol which had been clearly written in the book by someone – is the same as this one ?" She pointed at he symbol carved into the stone and Fred could see that they were indeed identical.

"They are and they seemed familiar to me like I have seen them before though I don't remember where." He looked at Hermione. "What's the name on the tomb ?"

Hermione got up and removed the snow so she could see.

"I think it's says something like Ig... Ignotus Peverell. Does that name sound familiar to you."

Fred shook his head. "No. It's probably a very old family which name has died out but that doesn't mean they doesn't still have some descendants." He looked up at her. "Where did you find this book ?"

Hermione's face saddened a little at the question.

"Dumbledore left it to me in his will."

Fred nodded then he want to asked her something else but something distracted him. Hermione saw him become more tense and she wondered why.

"What is it ?" She asked him in a whisper.

"There is someone watching us. Someone knows we are here, that Harry is here.

Hermione want to asked him more but she was interrupted by Harry.

"Hermione ? Fred ?"

They quickly joined Harry and recognized the tombs he was looking at. It was his parent's. Hermione knelt in front of it and used her wand to create a wreath of Christmas roses then she took Harry's hand to comfort him.

"Harry ?" She said to draw his attention. She knew that convincing him to leave Godric's Hallow when they just arrived but she didn't want to take any risk especially if Fred was right and there was indeed someone watching them.

"Yes Hermione ?"

"I... I think we should leave."

As she expected, Harry didn't take it well.

"Why ? We just got here ! We even haven't start to look for the Sword !" He nearly yelled at her.

"Harry ! Keep your voice down please." She whispered hastily. "I know that, it's just..." She couldn't find the strength to continue so she looked at Fred, her eyes imploring him to help her.

"I... I can sense that someone is watching us and I learned to recognize this feeling the hard way." Fred had the last part more for himself rather than for the others though it still reminded Harry what he had to endure so he chose to trust the latter's judgement. However, a sudden thought struck him.

"Could it be _Bathilda Bagshot_ ? I mean, she live here and was an acquaintance of Dumbledore. Maybe he gave her the Sword of Gryffindor ?"

"Maybe." Fred conceded. "But there something about this presence that I don't like. It reminded me too much of him." Hermione and Harry didn't have to asked to know he was talking about. "And Bathilda Bagshot is very old, older than Dumbledore and that saying something."

"Yeah. I remember your great-aunt Muriel saying that, and I quote, 'quite gaga these days, I've heard' " Harry replied in a low voice.

"If it's true." Hermione said slowly. "Then I don't think Dumbledore would have give her the sword. It would have been too dangerous." Then she saw the uncertain look Harry had. "We could always come back later." She added and Harry reluctantly nodded. He knew they were right. It's just that it's hurt him to leave his parents' grave so soon after finding them. He looked at his parents' grave one last time before taking Hermione's hand and disappeared into the night.

Unbeknownst to them, the figure who was spying them let out a high-pitched hiss. Her prey had escaped without falling into her master's plan and she knew he wouldn't be happy. However, she had one good news to share. She had found the escaped prisoner.

~o~

Back to the three companion, Hermione had apparated them in the forest of Dean. Hermione and Fred had installed the tent while Harry cast the charms they use for their protection. When Harry had finished, he sat against one the trees and looked in the distance. Realising that he need some time alone, the two others went inside the tent together. Hermione sat on the table with her book of Beedle the Bard open in front of her. Fred quickly joined her and sat in front of her.

"Can I ?" He asked pointing to the book.

"It's written in runes. Not that I doubt your abilities but..."

"You don't have to Hermione and the fact that it is written in runes is not a problem." At Hermione's surprised look, he explained. "I've grow up hearing this stories. I know them by heart and in every edition, the stories are always put in the same order so," He took the book from Hermione and show her the title of the story on the page the symbol was written. "I guess I'm correct by saying that the title under the symbol is _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ ?"

Hermione laughed. This was why she liked the twins. People, herself included, always thought of them as pranksters and nothing else and often forgot that to pull some of the pranks they did, you need to be really creative and have skills in many different areas.

"You are right." She told him. "But the symbol is not a rune or anything else now though Harry said it was Grindelwald's mark."

"_Grindelwald's_ mark ?" Fred asked incredulous.

"I reacted the same but it was what Krum told him at the wedding when he saw Luna's father wearing it."

At the mention of the wedding, a look of recognition appeared on Fred's face.

"I knew I've seen it somewhere."

"You have probably noticed Luna's father wearing which is hardly surprising since they were hard to not notice." Hermione replied with a tone which was hard to decipher and he knew why. While Hermione had learned to like Luna, she still has a hard time with some of the younger girl's theories.

"How Krum knew it was Grindelwald's mark and not something else ?" He asked her.

"He told Harry that he saw it carved on a wall at Durmstrang. Apparently, Grindelwald put it there during his school years."

Fred looked at the symbol closely thinking before turning back to Hermione.

"I don't think it's Grindelwald's mark or at least, at the beginning."

"What do you mean ?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Well, it was put here has it was related to this story or the stories of this book went back to the fifteenth century. Long before Grindelwald's birth."

Hermione thought about this and realised his theory made sense.

"Then, if it's not Grindelwald's mark. What is it ?"

"I have no idea." Fred told her before looking it at the entrance of the tent. "We should asked Harry his opinion."

Hermione nodded then saw the pointed look on Fred's face and she sighed.

"I suppose I should asking him to come back inside with my Patronus, isn't it ?"

"Well, if you don't try, you'll never master it." He replied with a small grin which make her chuckle.

She closed her eyes and concentrate on both her good memory and the message she want to send to Harry. Surprisingly, it wasn't a memory of Harry, Ron and her or one of Ginny and her but one of Fred. Trying not to dwell on it for now, she cast her Patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum_ !"

Hermione's silver otter appeared then went outside. She was rapidly followed by Harry's shout and the latter coming back inside the tent.

"Could someone please tell me why there is Hermione's otter Patronus had just talked to me with Hermione's voice and told me to come back inside ?"

Hermione looked at him embarrassed.

"Well, I think I've just master the way of communication of the Order."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. Next uptade wil be as soon as can since I'm in the middle of my exams.<p>

Elinea


	6. I can't do it

Only week had passed and I've already upload a new chapter. Though this one was harder to write especially the last part so I hoped you will like it :)

As always, thanks to **articcat621, krystal214** and **iLoveRomance2o11** for the reviews. Also thanks to those who put the story on their favorites list or story alerts though don't be shy to leave a review. I'll be glad to hear your thoughts about it.

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter don't belong to me but to J.K Rowling (otherwise Fred wouldn't have died)

A/N: For those who may wondering, the story took elements from both the movies and the books.

_'thoughts'_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span> I can't do it

After his initial shock, Harry quickly congratulated Hermione and smiled at her.

"Thanks Harry." She had said.

"At least now, we'll be able to tell the Order that we are safe and that Fred is with us." He told her.

"Yes but we have a problem." At the boys' confuse looks, she explained. "Death Eaters know who are members of the Order and they probably watch them continually. If we want to send them a message, we'll need to choose carefully to who we'll send it."

The two others nodded in acknowledgement and begun to think about it. In the end, it was Fred who find the solution.

"Bill and Fleur. After their wedding, one of our aunts gave them a cottage where we used to go when we were kids. Bill had said he was going to place it under the Fidelius Charm just in case. I think Fleur stays there most of the time." He told Harry and Hermione. The young witch nodded at this.

"Ok. So we know who we are going to send our message but how we're going to let them know it's us. We just can't use our own names."

"What about using our Patronus to represent us. The message could talk about the Stag, the Otter and..." Harry looked at Fred so he could supply him with the name of his Patronus form.

"Fox." He simply said though it brought out a small snort from Hermione.

"How fitting." She muttered before looking up. "I'm okay with the idea but I think we should change the Stag to the Doe."

"Why ?" Harry asked a little more aggressively that he wanted. He was still wearing the locket.

"I don't want to offend you Harry but the fact that your Patronus is a Stag is almost common knowledge so I thought it would be better to say it's you but in an alternative way." She said cautiously. Harry wasn't as affected by the locket as Ron had been but she preferred to treat him with caution especially when he was wearing it for a long time.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not offended." At her unconvinced look, he explained. "Alright, maybe I'm a little but I understand why you want to make this small change in the message. And, as I am the one who is often wearing the locket recently, I have begun to become used of the locket's influence and I have learnt how to ignore it." Hermione nodded though she had a sombre look and Fred swore she heard her mutter something like "Unlike like some people." and he wondered if she was talking about Ron. He didn't have the time to dwell on it further since Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Fred ? Are you alright ?"

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

Hermione nodded and the three of them went back to the current subject namely the content of the message they want to send. After a quick discussion, they decided to simply send a message which would say who they were and and that they were fine. Enough to reassure their friends and the Order but nothing too much in case someone heard it, someone who wasn't supposed to. Then Hermione sent her Patronus after taking some time to concentrate. When the message was sent, Harry went back outside to continue his watch while Hermione and Fred stayed inside the tent. However, they didn't stay up long preferring to sleep after their little trip to Godric's Hallow.

~o~

Fred was laying in his bed thinking of the day's events. While Hermione hadn't had too much difficulty to fall asleep, it hadn't been the same for him. He was particularly thinking of what Hermione had muttered earlier and the possible reference to Ron. Hermione and Harry had been quite evasive about his younger brother. All he knew was that the three of them had an argument about the mission Dumbledore gave them and Ron had left after but they had only told him the general subject of the argument not what they had actually said to each other and that what was actually worried him. What could have been so serious to cause Ron to leave the others ? Had it been his decision or had he been influenced by the locket ? He hoped Ron hadn't left on his own accord but, at the same time, he dreaded to think what the locket may have made him believe so he would rather leave his best friends than stay with them. Personally, he had seen the locket close once and it had been enough for him. That thing had only been had close to him for a very small time but, during that time, he had felt like he had been back there. All alone and desperate. It had been enough for him and, afterwards, he had quickly avoided the one who was currently wearing the locket. In other words, he was mainly avoiding Harry though the latter didn't really seem to mind or, at least, he didn't show it. He wondered if it was because of Hermione. When he had first woke up, the young witch had recently her heart broken and he had intrigued him but he had soon forget it since she had become more smiling as the days passed. Though now he wondered if it was because he made her forget what had happened with Ron.

He was brought of his thoughts by a light coming from outside the tent and it had a strange shape.

'_Could it be a Patronus ? But send by who and why ?'_

Intrigued by both the light and the fact Harry hadn't come back to warn them, Fred went outside but the light had quickly disappear through the trees. However, despite that the only light was the one from the stars shining in the sky, it was hard for him to notice that Harry wasn't there anymore. Fortunately, there were snow on the ground so it wasn't really hard to see which way Harry went however Fred wasn't mad enough to follow the younger wizard by himself. Instead, he went back inside to wake up Hermione. He knelt at her bedside and shook her gently.

"Hermione ?"

'Mmm' was her muffled reply though she didn't stay asleep long. "Yes ?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry to wake you up but I think we may have a slight problem."

It was enough to wake her up completely.

"What do you mean ?" She asked.

"I was wake up by a strange light outside but I went to see what it was it had disappeared and Harry wasn't there too. I think he may have followed it."

Hermione sighed before getting up.

"It would really surprised me if he did though I wonder why he went by himself rather than waking us and asking us to come with him."

Fred shrugged not knowing the answer before following the young witch outside.

"_Lumos !"_ Hermione said and a small light appeared at the end of her wand.

"Here." He said pointing to Harry's footsteps in the snow and Hermione nodded before following them, Fred close behind her. They walked for a small moment before arriving near a frozen pool. They had arrived just in time to catch sight of a figure jumping into the pool. There wasn't enough light for them to fully recognise the figure but they had already guessed who it was.

"Harry !" They both yelled at the same time. They quickly ran to the pool but Hermione quickly came to an halt near the edge. She didn't want the ice to break because of her running and suddenly find herself trapped under the surface. The dreams she had after the second task had been bad enough. However, Fred hadn't such restraints and jumped into the pool after Harry. She waited until he resurfaced dragging Harry. She helped him and both of them dragged the younger boy to the land and it was then that Hermione noticed what Fred was holding in his other hand. It was the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry begun to cough and to look for his glasses. Hermione quickly asked Fred if he was alright before giving Harry his glasses.

"Hermione ?" Harry asked weakly recognizing her.

"What the hell were you thinking ?" She yelled at him.

"Uh, what ?" He asked clearly taken aback by her outburst.

"That you decided to follow that light, or whatever it was, alone is one thing but that you choose to go fetch the Sword without taking off the locket is beyond me !"

"I... I just didn't think about it." He said.

"No, really ? You could have got yourself killed !" Hermione shouted clearly angry at her best friend.

"Well, sorry for not being a walking encyclopedia like you !" He retorted.

"Why you with your stupid..."

"OI ! Children ! Stop arguing !"

Harry and Hermione turned around to see Fred looking at them, his arms crossed on his chest, still holding the Sword of Gryffindor in his right hand.

"Are you sure the two of you aren't related ?" He asked them. "Because, right now, you are certainly behaving like my brothers and I when we get into an argument with each others or Ginny." He said with a grin. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before laughing softly.

"Alright. Give me this." Hermione said pointing to the locket which was still around Harry's neck. Harry nodded and took it off before giving it to Hermione.

"Okay so how are we going to destroy it with the Sword ? I don't think it will work by just striking it." She said looking at the locket.

"Maybe by opening it." Fred suggested. He still had the Sword with him but was standing a little away from the other two to avoid the influence of the locket.

"It's a good idea but how we do open it ?" Hermione asked and Harry looked pensive for a moment.

"What about using Parseltongue ?" Harry wondered. "I mean. We know that a piece of Riddle's soul is imprisoned inside and that he is a Parseltongue so the locket would probably react to it."

"Good point. So, you open the locket." She said looking at Harry. "While we destroy the locket." She added pointing to herself and Fred.

"What do you mean _we _? _You_ destroy the locket because I'm not going any closer to that thing." The latter protested. Hermione knew he was going to react this way because she knew some of the things which happened to him (even if he had never been really explicit about it) and that the Horcrux inside the locket reminded him of it but she had a reason for asking this.

"I know that you don't like to be close to it but I thought that, by destroying it, you'll get some sort of closure. You know after..." She didn't finish her sentence but her words had their impact on the young man. "And I'll stay with you." She added and he nodded. Hermione and Harry both got up and Harry stepped back a little before putting the locket on a nearby rock.

"Ready ?" He asked. Hermione took Fred's hand in her own and tried to be a little closer to the locket that Fred was in hope that, that way, the locket will focus more on her than on him then she nodded to Harry. Harry stepped away from the locket. "Alright. One... two... three... _open._" The last word wasn't in English but rather was a loud hiss and a snarl. At the command, the golden doors of the locket swung open with a little click. As soon as the locket opened, black smoke appeared from inside and begun to spread in front of the three of them. Instinctively, Hermione stood in front of Fred hoping she will become the target of the Horcrux's taunts. As in cue, a voice hissed from out of the Horcrux.

"_I have seen you heart young girl and it's belongs to me now."_

At least Hermione knew that her idea worked but she was afraid of what the locket may told her.

"Don't listen to him Hermione !" Harry shouted. Of the three of them, he was the one who knew Voldemort and his tricks the most. It was very hard to not be fool by him and he fear what he was going to do to Hermione.

"_I have seen your your heart, you dreams and all your fears. Every one of them"_ Hermione stepped back and collided into Fred. She felt him squeeze her hand though he didn't say anything. She guessed it was hard for him too. She tried to concentrate again but the voice of the Horcrux came out of the locket once again.

"_Always excluded from the others because you were different... because of the incidents or your intelligence... now, always rejected by the one she love... always criticized, always treated horribly by him."_ As the voice talked, the smoke slowly begun to take Ron's appearance and Hermione felt her body tensed. Seeing him brought everything back. That night. The argument. Ron's leaving them. It was just too painful. She tried to not hear what the voice was saying but it was too hard.

"_What did you expect ?"_ The Riddle-Ron said his voice echoing like it was distant. _"That someone may even like you, a know-it-all. Someone who always think she's right and could be never wrong. Do you really think I would like someone like you ? That anybody would like you ? You really are delusional !" _The Riddle-Ron said with a sneer. It was too much for Hermione. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. She could hear Harry shouting her name but it was like it had no effects on her. She had think of all of those things (especially with the whole affair with Lavender) but hearing it was something entirely different. She was hurting so much that she almost hadn't notice Fred forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione ?" He asked though his voice was shaky probably because he was trying to resist the influence of the locket. "Hermione. He isn't real. This isn't Ron because he'll never say things like that to you no matter how angry he is." Fred's words calmed her down but it wasn't the only effects they had. Somehow, when the fact it wasn't really Ron finally registered in her mind, all her anger towards Ron, all the rage burst from her and she couldn't stop it.

"Well, you know what ?" She asked the shadow stepping closer to it not really caring of the danger she was. "I don't care ! True I've been excluded by most of the other children during my childhood because I was different and more intelligent than them but this... This is over ! I have friends now ! Friends who cares for me like care I for them. And Ron is one of them ! But now, he is only a friend and nothing else ! Simply because of one thing: I love someone else now and I am over him ! So you can do all the tricks you want now but they won't work !" As soon she finished, a scream was heard coming from the Horcrux and the Riddle-Ron disappeared but not the black smoke which attacked Hermione. She heard Fred and Harry yelled her name before everything turned dark. The darkness suffocated her however they disappeared as soon as they appeared preceded only a scream. She opened her eyes and saw Fred not far from her sitting on the ground and the sword held shakily in his hand then she saw the locket still lying on the rock but it had one difference: it was broken. It wasn't hard to not put two and two so she got up and sat next to him.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing on the cheek making him blush slightly.

"Your welcome."

"OI !" The two turned around to see Harry who was looking at them. "Don't you two know the meaning of the word _private._"

His remark made Hermione snorted.

"Says the one who kissed Ginny in front of the whole common room."

Harry was about to answer back but the weird look Fred gave me dissuade him. He only muttered later to Fred to tell him he will eventually explain before picking up the locket and sat next to them.

"Well, at least we have one Horcrux down." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah only three more to go." Hermione said which made Harry groaned.

"Well, first I would like to celebrate the destruction of this one before thinking of the others." He said before looking around. "That is if someone knows the way back to the tent." Hermione and Fred looked at each other then Hermione sighed.

_'This night just couldn't end isn't it ?'_

* * *

><p>This chapter is the last one to really follow the plot of DH. Next chapter will have an element from it but that's all.<p>

And for those who are wondering, Hermione and Fred aren't officialy together. Hermione had only acknowledge her feelings for him and admitted them.

I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be posted as soon as I can.

Elinea


End file.
